


It must have been love

by LexieO



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieO/pseuds/LexieO
Summary: The OC and Seth Rollins have been together for 2 years; she thinks she is in love with him, but the truth is that, there is someone else...





	

__

The clock on the nightstand appointed out 3:00 a.m. My body was feeling tired and my mind dizzy thanks to the dancing and drinking I had a few hours ago. That night I won the Raw Women's Championship form Charlotte at Roadblock: End of the line in my first Iron Man Match, and without rematch clause I was headed to have a long and amazing reigning as WWE Raw Women's Champion; my coworkers and friends shared the enthusiasm with me and threw an amazing party to congratulate me.

Everything was absolutely awesome, except for one thing, the fact that Seth, my boyfriend of two years not even congratulated me on my winning. The last couple of weeks our relationship was extremely tense. We didn't had sex, we didn't had kissed, we had barely talked to each other… Who had the fault of that? I really didn't know. He was the one who had been distant but when I had the opportunity to actually ask him what was bothering him the words didn't come out of my mouth. I saw him take his gaze away from me but I did not grab his face into my hands and made him look at my eyes. He clenched his jaw when he saw me but I didn't come to him and kiss him. I was ignoring the fact that I knew we didn't love each other the way we used to. At least I know I didn't.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the buzz of my phone. It was a text from him saying that he will stay at Sami's place because he was too drunk to drive back at home. I knew he was doing this to keep avoiding me. Since our relationship started coming down he got up earlier than me in the morning. He started going to the gym after Raw because he knew I always go straight to the bed after the show was over. When he was too tired to go, he said that already made plans with Xavier or Roman to go for a couple of drinks or play video games.

I was not okay with our situation, but I honestly didn't want to do anything about it… I knew it was not worth it. For any of us.

The sound of the door woke me up. I was used to listen it very early in the morning, normally at 6:00 am, when Seth leaved the apartment or the hotel room. Then I heard his steps entering, getting close.

"I know you are not sleep, so please sit down. We need to talk" I heard him say in front of me. I opened my eyes and did what he say connecting our gazes. I knew where that was going, but even so I felt a stitch in my lower stomach. "We need to stop pretending we are okay with this situation, because we clearly are not" he uttered after a few seconds, not breaking the visual contact between us. "Last night I was speaking with Sami about our lives and our future and I realized that I don't know what is this anymore. We stay in the same rooms and sleep in the same bed but we haven't touch each other's in weeks, we travel together but we don't speak… I'm tired of this." "Alright…" I said quietly. "What do you suggest-"

"I know" he suddenly interrupted me.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You don't need to keep lying to me… I know".

"Seth, I literally have no idea of what-"

"Stop it! Just stop it, okay? I know about you and Cesaro!" he barked standing up from his sit. "I have known since day one" he whispered dropping his gaze to the grown avoiding my eyes.

I felt sick after hearing him say that. That was the moment that I knew it will come but definitely I didn't think it would happen this way… Hearing him say the already knew about what I've been doing behind his back.

Cesaro and I had been friends since I signed my contract with the company. I met him when I was no one, I was barely in developmental and he was already a huge star. I admired everything about him, not only as a wrestler but as a person so much, that I actually asked him if he could train me. Everything I know I learned it from him. We spent every single day together for a year, and in that time it was impossible do not develop feelings for him. He was a true gentleman, besides being fun, intelligent and incredible handsome. For a moment I actually thought I was in love with him… until I met Seth.

Cesaro introduce us as his best friends not knowing that the same night I was going to receive a text from Seth inviting me to go on a date with him the very next day.

Seth and I fell for each other incredible quickly. We went to dance, to surf and to concerts together. He taught me about music, I taught him about books; he introduced me 'The Walking Dead', I introduced him 'Friends'. We spent hours talking about our favorite things in life, our fears, our golds, and sometimes, when we were too tired to talk, we just lay next to each other enjoying the feeling of our bodies pressed against each other… and before we knew it, we were moving in together. During all this, Cesaro and I remain friends, but never was the same thing between us again. Until that night…

"You know" I mumbled looking to my hands resting in my lap. "May I ask you how did-"

"Does it really matter?" Seth asked my quietly. I knew he was fighting against his instincts. His fist clenching, his mouth pressed in a thin line, his gaze completely avoiding mine.

"No, I guess no". An awkward silence filled the room. None of the both wanted to talk, but there was so much things we needed to know from each other. He was the first in break the silence asking me the last thing I though he wanted to know…

"How many times?" he asked lifting his head finally looking me into the eyes. "How many times did you fuck with him behind my back?"

I sighed. "I don't think you want to know that".

"For some reason I'm asking you" he immediately responded me. "I want to know how many times you left him be inside you, you left him touch your body, you left him stick his tongue into your mouth while I was thinking how lucky I was for having a beautiful girlfriend from who I was completely in love with".

The emphasis in "was in love" and the roughness in his words sent shivers to my spine. Under his angry and hurting stare I could feel how the confidence that I had to actually do that was disappearing.

"I lost the count after the ten time" I said dropping my gaze to my hands again while I heard him contain his breath. "Every single time we did it we said it was going to be the last time, but it just happened again, until we agreed we were stop saying that and just… well, do it" I revealed barely whispering the last words. I didn't want more lies, no more hiding. Even if I could barely speak, I wanted to tell him everything he needed to know.

"All this time. All those nights where you told me you were going for drinks with Sasha and Bayley. All those 'I'm going to the gym' when you couldn't sleep… How could you this to me? After all we've been through?" he asked me with disappointment in his voice. I could feel my eyes watering with each word coming out of his mouth. "I only have one question… why him? Of all people, of every guy in the roster, why my best friend?" I couldn't stop the tears falling of my eyes when he finished his question. My heart broke in a hundred pieces when I saw his eyes watering too. I knew I was going to hurt him, but I never imagined it would hurt me so much too.

"I don't even know that myself Seth" I murmured dropping my gaze to my lap again. I couldn't keep watching him anymore. "I never planned this to happen -we never planned this to happen. It's important that you know that".

It was true. The first time that it happened we were in his hotel room after a night out with Sheamus, Bayley, Roman, Cedric and Alicia. Seth was supposed to go out with us, but the next night he was going to face Kevin Owens in a match for the Universal Tittle, so he preferred stay in the gym getting ready for his match.

"I'm telling you, that thing it's broken. I'll just stay with Sheamus tonight and sleep in his room couch" Cesaro said to me when the elevator doors opened and we start walking to his room. After all our friends left the restaurant, we stayed alone talking about silly things, telling jokes and talking about the new gossips in the roster. After a couple hours we realize that we were the last ones in the restaurant, so we decided to go to our respective rooms, thing that Cesaro didn't want, not only because we were having a great time together, but because he claimed that the heather in his room was ruined.

"First of all, no, it's not broken, you just don't know how to use it. And second, you have a big match tomorrow too, you are going for the Raw Tag Team Tittles, so you need to rest very well tonight" I said entering in his room which was incredible cold. "Seth and I heater was just the same and it only needed this" I turned one of the knobs in the opposite direction and then back to where you should turn and start working right away.

"And that's why I love you."

"Yes, because of that and because I'm the only person who laugh of you jokes."

"That's not true, Cedric laugh really hard to the puppy one" he said pretending be offended by my statement.

"Sweetie, he laugh at Alicia expression when you were the only laughing at it, and well, me".

"Yeah, jokes are not my strong. But I'm still pretty funny and that's the important thing" he said sitting in the couch of the room.

"Yeah, you still are. And that's why I love you" I said sitting next to him, grabbing his hand that was in his lap.

He sighed and while he watched grab my hand into his, he said: "You know what I love? When you say that you love me. You should say it more often"

I cracked a smile actually not knowing what to say. Words were not needed when he lift his head and stared me. The air in the room suddenly changed. We were only two friends hanging out and spending time together but then… everything felt different. He knew it and I knew it.

He left my hand and with his right hand grab my chin. Our eyes met each other and I honestly didn't think in what was happening, I just knew it was exciting and intriguing. His eyes suddenly left mine and stare at my lips, I could feel my heart racing when he came close to me and whisper "You have no idea of how much I want to kiss you".

"Then … just do it" I gasped before his lips crashed into mine in a frenetically kiss; our hands explored each other bodies almost desperately, grabbing, touch, feeling, enjoying the contact. It felt like the tension we have had between us during years slowly faded away when our tongues came in touch. My hands touching his chest, his arms, the back of his head demanding more. He suddenly took my hips and I climbed onto his lap, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck.

I could feel the hardness of his growing bulge pressing against my core while I grinded my hips against his, feeling how my panties were getting wet. We enjoyed the sensations and the feelings for a couple more minutes until the image of Seth came to my head; he probably was getting out of the gym in that moment. "Wait, wait a second" I murmured separating my lips from his and stopping my movements, "I just can't… we can't do this". The air felt heavy, hot, the only sound in the room was us trying to recover our breath.

A few seconds passed while our gazes were connected, none of us knew what to say. We knew that that brief moment between us had changed everything between in our relationship.

"Yeah, you are right, I'm sorry" he said while his hands abandoned my hips. "Is just… is very hard control myself when I am with you, it has been that way during the last two years." His eyes left mine and directed where our hips were still together. I still could feel his hardness against my now wet pussy.

"I know. I feel that too". I took his face with my right hand connecting our gazes again. "I really want… need to do this" I said biting my lower lip, feeling the urge to kiss him again.

He looked me with hungry when he said "Then just do it", making me smile before I crashed our lips together one more time.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, that's pretty clear".

"That's not true. Seth, I care about you so much, you are one of the most important persons in my life" I cried. I could feel the hot tears falling from my eyes. My chest hurting due to knowing I was the reason of the hurt he was feeling in that moment.

"You care about me... ok, but, do you love me?"

"I… I…" The words didn't come out from my mouth. The truth is I didn't even know what I felt about him anymore. I cared about him, yes, but did I loved him? If I really loved him I wouldn't have done what I did…

"Of course not. God, even if you say you love me, I wouldn't believe it. You are just standing there, watching how my heart breaks and doing nothing about it" he muttered while he dried a tear of his cheek. "I gave you everything … and you didn't even care. But don't worry, I'll get over it, someday maybe. The only thing I know right now is that I don't want to see and speak with you, or him, anymore. I got the misfortune of work with both of you but I'm professional and I know you are too, so please don't even see me as long as is not about work. You can have the apartment and the car, I don't want them".

He directed to his suitcase and immediately start packing his belongs. I didn't move of my spot, I couldn't do it.

When he finished he went straight to the door, not looking back. He grabbed the doorknob and before to go he turned to me and said "I really hope he can make you happy and give you everything I didn't. Oh, and by the way-" he slide his hand in his jeans pocket and took out something out of it. He throw it to me and I grabbed in the air. It was a red velvet box. "You can keep that too. It was made for you anyway". And with that he marched from our hotel room, and my life.


End file.
